


The Sound of Your Voice

by Xaliacx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks, i thought this would be cute ok, it would make sense for anakin though so, plus anakin having a thing for obi-wan's voice was endearing to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaliacx/pseuds/Xaliacx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“G-go ahead,” the boy had gasped out, “I’m f...f-fine.”</i>.</p><p><i>Obi-Wan poked his head inside Anakin’s room and his neutral expression immediately morphed to one of concern.</i>.</p><p><i>He rushed to his padawan and knelt in front of him, “You aren’t fine, Anakin! What’s going on?”</i>.</p><p>---<br/>A story in which Obi-Wan calms down his padawan during a tough time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Your Voice

It was fairly obvious that Anakin had some PTSD from his time as a slave back on Tatooine. Everybody knew it. _He_ knew it. When he first arrived on Coruscant, Master Yoda had told him(as calmly as he could despite his initial dislike of the boy) to not be ashamed of the nightmares he may have. He was told he was going to heal with the Jedi.

Anakin had trusted the Jedi master and left it at that. Weeks, months, years later, he never realized that the episodes of sheer anxiety and panic weren’t normal. Spending time alone wasn’t normal. And being afraid of people wasn’t normal.

He never realized what was happening until Obi-Wan had caught him mid-attack in his room before a mission. He had been 18 at that time, young and proud and refused to reach out for guidance from his elders.

“Anakin, we really must be going! What are you taking so much time with?” He had called out from the common room of their shared apartment. Anakin had clearly remembered the sheer drop of his heart into his stomach when he saw the door slowly open.

“Anakin?”

“G-go ahead,” the boy had gasped out, “I’m f...f-fine.”

Obi-Wan poked his head inside Anakin’s room and his neutral expression immediately morphed to one of concern.

He rushed to his padawan and knelt in front of him, “You aren’t fine, Anakin! What’s going on?”

“I… c-can’t b-reathe,” was all the boy could muster before he gasped for more short breaths. He couldn’t stop the trembles in his body. It felt like he was going to pass out or his heart was going to rip out of his chest with how fast it was pounding. 

Obi-Wan instantly went into master mode and bundled Anakin up into his arms, refusing his struggles to get away so he could breathe. He forced his padawan’s head onto his chest and rocked him gently.

“Hush, my padawan. Just breathe with me, alright?” He whispered in Anakin’s ear, brushing his sweat dampened hair out of his face. When he received a hesitant nod, he began to slow his breathing to help Anakin match his inhales and exhales.

After a few moments Anakin squeezed his eyes shut tight and shook his head.

“I-it’s not working, master! I can’t d-do it!”

Obi-Wan ran a soothing hand along the boy’s tense arm, holding him closer.

“Yes, you can. You can do this, Anakin. It’s going to be okay.”

Again, they tried another attempt of breathing, Obi-Wan whispering encouraging words in between breaths. Slowly, but surely, Anakin’s breathing slowed and his body began to relax. The trembling and shaking began to subside as the boy started to gain control of his surroundings and himself.

The two sat together in comfortable silence in the middle of the room as Anakin gained his strength once more.

After several minutes, Anakin reluctantly pushed out of his master’s warm and comforting embrace in order to stand up. All he could feel was the guilt. He should’ve been strong. He didn’t have to drag Obi-Wan into this. Now his master was going to scold him and tell him how weak of a Jedi he is.

“I’m not going to do that, padawan,” Obi-Wan spoke up as he stood as well, “You’re a strong Jedi with some problems that you’re dealing with. This does not make you weak.” Anakin cursed himself for accidentally portraying his anxiety into their shared bond.

“I just… Don’t want you to be disappointed,” he admitted, glancing away from Obi-Wan’s eyes. It was like the older man could see right through him and it unnerved Anakin. Not in a bad way, but he didn’t want all of his emotions and frights to be laid out between them.

Obi-Wan gave a good natured sigh, “I’m not disappointed in you, Anakin. I’m glad I was able to help. Panic attacks aren’t exactly common in older Jedi, but they do happen and they are extremely uncomfortable. I don’t blame you for panicking, nor should you.”

Anakin opened his mouth to argue before averting his gaze once more and deciding to let his pent-up breath out in a long sigh.

“Thank you, master.”

His master gave a fond smile before leaning forward to kiss Anakin’s forehead gently, “We really must be going, though, Anakin. We don’t want to be late.”

Obi-Wan’s blatant affection towards Anakin startled him. His master was never that tactile, and when he was, it was usually only a brief touch on the shoulder here or there. It was never this open. The younger man was shocked more so when he felt the warmth of being loved start to curl inside his chest. Where cold and compressing panic used to lay, gratitude and passion took it’s place. 

Anakin knew it was against the Jedi code to feel emotion towards another like this, but he wasn't ready to curb the desire that he felt towards his master. Dealing these emotions could be dealt with later. Maybe after his trials that were coming up quite soon...

“Right. Let’s go, then,” the man agreed, sharply shaking himself out of his brooding thoughts before following his master out the door. It was ready to start anew.

**Author's Note:**

> ok welp idk if I'm getting the characterization right or anything but I had a headcanon where Obi-Wan's voice calmed down Anakin if his emotions were heghtened and it was too great not to pass by so uh here we go lol ik it's short but--


End file.
